The lost life
by Ryo-yasha
Summary: Another baby's life lost at the hands of the demon sealing.What will become of this girl when she is cast out of her village at the age of 1. How will she survive now that she's all alone especially now that she's in the hands of a dangerously Sclass ninj


**_The Life Lost_**

Index

"Blah"-speech

"**Blah**"-yelling indicating a place

'_Blah'-_thinking

'**_Blah'_**-other personality, bond/link, or demon

**-------Blah-** indicating a place or any thing important

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters cep maybe Kita, Mikon, and Mizu, if I did I'd probably in a big house instead of an apartment. T.T Muahahaha so u can't sue.

-----------------------------**Somewhere in the forest (**Very descriptive huh?)

We find a little baby girl with green, amber eyes and black and reddish hair.

This baby was sent out of her village because they had sealed a cat/wolf demon inside of her. They did not want it coming loose or any trouble with the girl. They say that one demon in they're village was enough. This demon is known for her agility and chakra control. The baby's only identity was a necklace with a name on it. ** …Kita…**that's all it had.

As the girl about 1 year old cradled around she began to find different food from the help of the demon sealed inside. She used her demon's instincts to find and catch food so she survived with out any other human around for about a year.

**Fast-forward a year……**

We now find her 2 years old and faring quite well on her own.

She finds a small village on her travels and decides to take a look around.

The village has a few stores, a short tower, an inn and a few houses.

'_It's getting dark I should find someplace to sleep' _she thought.

Suddenly a lady that looks to be in her late 30's caring groceries runs into the little girl.

"Oh no I'm sorry little girl are you ok?" The lady asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, would you like some help with your things?" The little girl asked.

"Aww you're soo polite and so young, thank you." The lady said.

"It's no problem." The girl said.

"So what's your name and how old are you?" The lady asked as the little girl had sweat coming down the back of her head.

"Um well my name is Kita and I'm 2 years old M'am." Kita replied.

"So kawaii, my name is Mizu Hinote nice to meet you." Mizu said.

"Yeah you too." Kita replied.

"Well we're here." Mizu said.

"Where are you staying?" Mizu asked.

"Nowhere I guess." Kita said.

"No that won't do you'll stay with me if that's ok with your parents of course." Mizu said.

"Thank no for the offer but I don't want to be a burden besides I don't have parents." Kita said.

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't know." She said mournfully.

"Sokay." Kita said.

"But I won't take no for an answer your living with us!" Mizu said excitingly.

"Hn." Kita replied.

"Wait…who's '**us**'?" Kita asked.

"Oh just my son he's 5 right now you'll love him." Mizu explained.

The door creaked open to the kitchen.

"Can you put those in the fridge Kita?" Mizu asked.

"Sure." Kita said.

"I'll be right back." Mizu said.

"Kay." Kita said.

As Kita was putting away the food, a 5 year old boy steps quietly down the stairs with a wooden sword in his hand. All of a sudden he attack Kita and hit her in the head. **Smack crash!**

While Kita was on the floor she said,"Aww...oww what the heck was **that** for?" she asked.

As the little boy pointed his sword at Kita he yelled, "**You can't fool me thief stay away from our food!"**

'Thief? What the heck is talkin..' Kita started thinking but was cut off as a distress Mizu cam running in the room yelling, "**Son what's going on in here**?"

"Don't worry mama I'm just taking care of the thief." He said.

"……Hn.." Kita said under her breath.

"Thief?.. What thi...Oh no…Kita are you ok?" Mizu asked.

"Mama?" The boy asked.

"Yeah I'm ok…for now…." Kita said.

"Look what you did to our guest." Mizu said.

"Our guest? Oh opps sorry my name is Mikon." Mikon said while blushing.

"Mikon, she will be staying with us for a while." Mizu said.

'This will be….um interesting?' Kita thought.

Thank you for reading if it's confusing plz bare with me I'm not very good.

NAMES:

Kita means north

Mikon Hinote means Wild fire

Mizu Hinote means Water fire (couldn't think of anything else) Well that's about it thanks again.

Kita: Finally u finished it. It took u what a week to finish?

Me: Yeah I did. Wahhh but at least I finished.

Sasuke: Hn whatever.

Me: How the heck u get in!

Sasuke:…..The door dope.

Me: T.T I really got to remember to lock that door. Hey don't call me dope!

Sasuke: Whatever dope.

Me: Grrrr…..-.- I'm out of here….Cya.


End file.
